We'll stay like this forever
by icegirl13
Summary: sasukeXsakura. The trio sasuke, naruto, and sakura are on anothor mission a year later. This time as a higher rank they no longer need kakashi. Dangerous demons,brewing love, a ball,new people, occur as sakura tries to tell sasuke how she feels...


**Hi there, this is my first naruto fanfic so go easy on me I'm not exactly update on naruto, so if you see anything incorrect feel free to tell me, and though i haven't seen much i have seen enough hopefully to write this fanfic between sasuke and sakura. I hope i can get their personalities right and because i don't know much about the show it will be about the basic trio. Naruto, sakura and sasuke trying to complete a mission by themselves without kakashi.**

**Tell me what you think, if i get good reveiws i'll know to countinue the story**

Chapter 1.

Overgrown trees creeping with ivy rose from the ground, there trunks sturdy, towering towards the sky amd hiding the sun with their branches in an air of magnifiance. Thin streams of light were the only source that reached forest floor and illuminated the surrounding area. A lush smell of fragerence lignered in the air along with soft sounds of the forest animals nearby. It was a peacful place but at the moment their was an air of curiosity and excitement for three people trampled through the woods.

The classic trio.

Sasuke leaded the way. In the year he had spent with his fellow ninjas he hadn't changed much. He still had his supieor,cool and collected attitude. And of course the tense competetion between him and naruto which only appeared to grow and also strengtened their friendship in a weird way. He had also grown a couple of inches, his shoulders widening, his arms toughening...

His raven colored hair was as flyaway as ever under dark narrow eyes focused in concentration at the path before him.

Sakura was not far off, trailing behind him, as close as she could get without annoying him,staring at his back lost in thought...She had only grown more passionate in her love for hin. Her green eyes were large and focused under long lashes and thick wavy pink hair. A ninja band hid her over-conscious-too large brow and knife was strapped to her boot. She had swapped her usual girlish outfit for something more practical for journeying and fighting. Sakura, had after all, learned it the hard waay. Now she wore loose red pants and a long shirt with a buckle that was streaked with mud.

Naruto was at the end. His personality was as ever the same and a cheerful determined look rested on his dirty face. He had changed the most in physical appearancesno longer the midgit of the group, he had grown to the same height as sasuke though his build was more scawny. His vivid blonde hair that usually stuck up in all places had darkened, growing longer and lay slightly matted on his head. But besides that they were the same trio that started off together, and graduated from ninja academy.

"can't we take a break, my feet are killing me" naruto grumbled.

"naruto stop complaining, your such a weakling" Sakura snapped back.

"sakura do you have to snap at me right away?"

"i do if you've been complaining non-stop for a damn hour" sakura said, eyes flaring.

"Naruto--weren't you the one to convince kakashi sensi to let us do this mission by ourselves?" Sasuke said.

"that's right naruto! you were the one so eager to go on this mission and get that stupid scroll!"

"it appears naruto is lless than dedicated" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto's eyes flashed

"are you saying i can't do this better than you? without complaing? you better believe i can, your on!"

Sakura sighed

_how do i get myself into these messes?_

They had been walking for hours both saskue and naruto to adament to ask for a break or sit down since it was referred to as complaining.

_hell_, sakura thought stomach growling, _i'm so hungry but i won't ask for a break or sasuke will think me weak. Sasuke's so cool so determined..._

She trailed off as she dreamt of her fellow crush.

_i haven't even told him directly how i felt, i am such a coward..._

"we'd better stop here" sasuke said finally.

Sakura screamed inawardly with relief.

"ha-i win" naruto grinned.

Sakura dropped to the ground, rubbing her aching feet " naruto your such a child"

"i care more about my fellows then a childish game" he to dropped to the ground and leaned against a tree.

Sakura beamed and drowned out the two's arguing. He had been worried about her! she wanted to scream with joy but instead she said :

"sasuke was should build camp"

She stood up and walked through the woods picking up firewood.

"hey, do you want me to come with you?" naruto asked anxiously.

"no thanks naruto i'll be fine" she giggled and began picking up sticks and branches.

"where are you going?" sasuke opened one eye.

"picking up firewood" sakura called back

"be careful" his voice echoed in her ears and she smiled. _twice now alright!_

Then suddenly she froze, heart thudding...

as she stared at the... thing. there was no other word for it...

An ear splitting-terrified shriek echoed from her lips

"SAKURA!" sasuke and naruto yelled as one.


End file.
